It had to be you
by retrochick80
Summary: Involving love dreams and tragedies Yui and Toushiro are from two different worlds but oddly be brought together by a strange new feeling..
1. Chapter 1

**"I HAD TO BE YOU"…**

**Yui: "The biggest adventure you can ever take is to live the life of your dreams."**

**Toushiro: The Divine Being made many imprudent creatures but none so low as a woman who lives off unreachable dreams.**

"Yui, Yui it time to get up"! screams my younger sister Ui. I squint my eyes as the vivid rays from the window shined in. I jutted forward out of my sleep sitting upward in my bed , I look around up to see my younger sister Ui pace around the room flinging parts of my uniform onto my bed. "Yui, do you know what time it is"! she said frantic. I scratch my head still feeling in a daze, I look to my dresser to see my clock read 9:30am in big red bold numbers my eyes widen and I spring from my bed. "Oh crap I'm late"! I squeal. I quickly slip on my uniform and rummage my closet for my shoes . "I tried to wake you up but you were literally like a lifeless dummy"! Ui whined. I turn to my sister sympathetically and grasped her hands smiling, "Thanks sis". I said earnestly. As I retrieved my shoes from the back of the closet with my book bag plus my trusty guitar, I sped for the door. I slam it behind me and hopped on my bike shifting gears to go. I pulled out ready to speed away, until I hear a high pitch voice say "Have a good day big sis"! I nodded determinably in Ui direction then waved. I sped away down the hill and dodging everyone walking on the sidewalk. I got to school in a flash but the gates were already closed.. "Figures" I sighed. I chained my bike up ,and look at the huge gate in front of me. I exhale and bend my knees then grasp the cold slivery bars of the gate and tried to hoist my body up the poll…

But "failed epically" as I slid back down to the floor. "I've got to get over this gate"! I breath. I think of all the different ways I could get over the gate and then came up with something. "This better work" I moan. I back a few feet away from the gate, then dash as fast as I could towards it, I plunge forward and extend as far as I could to the mid in mid air I see a shadow lurking by behind one of the trees as I was about to turn to see who it may have been, I fall face first into the bars. "Ouch"! I groan. While cupping my nose, I suddenly feel a shiver go down my spine, as if I had been pierced with an icy needle. I look up to see two distant blue eyes staring down at me, I didn't move an inch I only stay looking back at a eerie boy now in front of the gate staring at down at me.

I look him up down, he had pale white skin and frosted white hair, he was broad with definite features but what made me see the coldness in his look was his detached way of behaving towards me. I felt my nerves on edge now, only thinking "Has he been here this whole time and if so, why did he just let me fall on face just now instead of opening up the gate"! I could feel my blood boil but I had to control myself. I stood up and dusted my skirt from the dirt I had just fell in then grab my guitar and turn to face the rude boy from which I was staring at.

He continued to stare at me motionless, I frown then clear my throat, "Uhm.. H-hi I'm Yui Hirasawa class 1-3 and-". "And your late for school" he finished coldly. I feel my eye start to twitch with anger, who dose this guy think is"? I bit my lip thinking of something to save my but from being turned in to the principal I looked at him pitifully his stare soon drifted to look to the side of me I looked see what had caught his eye. Until Suddenly the gate squeaks open and the odd boy turn back towards the school.

All the anger I had built up melted away all at once, I look in his direction only standing and staring dumbstruck by the gate,

"H-Hey-"… I paused as I heard a crinkly sound of paper land to the ground from my shirt, I looked down to see a pink slip read hall pass, my eyes widen with amazement, "Ah"! I look up with a smile now plastered on my face, but the boy was gone. I grinned and stuff the small paper in my pocket I adjust my bag and guitar on my back then dart to class only remembering those cold blue eyes along the way.

**Please review tell me what you think and i hope you like it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Close Encounter

"Well look who decided to join us"? I could hear sensei hiss. All eyes where on me, and by the looks of it everyone tries to hold back their laugher of my now agonizing scolding. "MISS HIRASAWA, if you came on time you wouldn't haft to be the center of attention, you wouldn't haft to ask all your fellow classmates what today lesson ,and-"! but he suddenly paused as a loud thud had slammed hard against the ground everyone 's eyes shifted to the back of the class where I see my best friend Tsumugi lying flat on her butt.

"Sorry sensei I lost my balance"! Tusmugi yelped. She soon rose to her feet and bowed towards sensei. "(_sigh_) Ah Kotobuki you made me lose my train of thought, well whatever Hirasawa you may take your seat". As I walked to my seat I grin at Tusmugi as I walk over to my seat" "Nice distraction Tusmugi"? I grinned. "Hey No fair I really did loose my balance Yui!" She huffed. Class soon went by fast and the bell chimed for us to go me and Tusmugi walked out side by side.

"Hey Yui how you get to Takoshiro Sensei's class so fast you usually haft to climb the gate, which takes you like forever to get over"? Tusmugi snickered. "Well this boy-" I paused as we passed a window in the hallway. I really don't know why I stopped but something odd.. Almost peculiar caught my eye. I peered down to where our soccer court was and saw a white blur zoom through the field. The boys playing already look like they wanted to throw in the towel, But _one_ in particular boy with chrome white hair and pale skin was ripping up the court. "WAIT, THAT'S HIM"! I protested I ran to the window and pressed face as close as I could to it, Tusmugi quickly ran over to me, "That's who Yui"? she asked shyly. I felt a frown scratch to a grin on my face as I whispered "him"… "That's the guy who helped me today"? I beamed. "Oh you mean student council president Hitsugaya?". "Hitsugaya"? I said almost tasting the word for the first time. As I stared at his almost breath taking ability I pay close attention to his eyes and how you can almost see the calculating and thought out plan he had next for every player he dodge on the field. But still there something about this Hitsugaya like for some reason that last name sounded so familiar. I only shrugged it off and continue to watch Hitsugaya round the court with the ball in his grasp, his speed increases as he ran towards the goal with one kick that had him propel into the air! WOW is all I could hear as I was shoved out of the way by crazed school girls, all faces were flushed and giggles resonating through out the hallway. "He so cute I wish he was my boyfriend"! I could hear one girl squeal . I simply rolled my eyes and drug Tusmugi away from the now crowded window. "I don't see why girls go gaga over one guy" I chuckle. I turn to look at Tusmugi who face is now flush, "Wait don't tell me you like that Hitsugaya guy too"? I say exasperatedly. Tusmugi eye narrowed as I bored into her, "Well" I say again elaborately. "NOT anymore"… Tusmugi blurted. I soon step away from Tusmugi to look at her now scrunched up and red face. "What wrong"? I asked my with my voice full of concern. She smiles flatly on shaking her head at me, "It's nothing I just got rejected by him a while back is all" she says with a tear rolling down her cheek, I feel a strong urge to grab that Hitsugaya boy and make him pay for what he did to my heartbroken best friend but I only glare back at him through the glass peering down to the field. I huff loudly and hold my arms out for a now sobbing Tusmugi, I only roll my eyes at how sensitive she can be, only rubbing circles in her back.

"As the school bells finally rang for dismal I bid Tumuli a Farwell, as we go our separate ways, I rode my bike through the small trail that attached to our school as I rode passed the soccer court, their seem to still be practice going on down there, I quickly parked my bike and stealthily walk over to the empty bleachers and look through the crowded field of boys scoping over through the boys to find a platinum colored head, I lean in close smelling their putred sink and sweat, but I don't see the pale platinum hair boy no where insight. As I shrug and turn away I bump heavily into a hard exterior in front of me, I look up only to meet eyes with two sapphire peering down upon my brown ones. It was him.. And he was.. "SHIRTLESS". I try not to stare to long but his strong fit abs kept staring me in the face, he was drizzled in sweat and his pale body seem to be at a more tanner color. He gazed upon me with a bored lazily look until he pointed his finger down at my legs. My face became like stone making me wonder what was wrong, "W-what"? I stutter. He picked up a water next to him then began to take a long gulp, he breathed heavily when he finished and wiped his mouth,

"Your Panties are showing" he said nonchalantly. I quickly sprung up giving him the longest death glare I could, "Why didn't you tell me that when I fell"! I squealed feeling embarrassed. But he only shrugged and slide pass me walking back to the soccer court.

"At this moment my tea kettle was far from spilling over, I hastily threw my bag down, and march to the field only having my sights on Histugaya and I was ready to go! I wasn't going to be like every other girl and fall prey to his charms or his nice fit body, I was different and I am now going to unleash the wrath of Yui on him so hard he won't even see it coming! I push pass the taller boys as they now seem to be making a path for me to walk through as I walked up on the platinum haired prince I jolted my hand out to grab him and face him towards me but right before I was about to grab him, he spun around quickly now holding my wrist in a firm grip. "What are you doing on the court"? he said with a cutting tone with his grip becoming tighter.

"But that didn't scare me I stared into his cold icy blue eyes, waiting for him to say something when his hand rose into the air, he's going to slap me I thought feeling now frighten, But he slowly closed into my face as he slowly brought his ruff hands to my cheek. His thumb caress the small of my cheek bone, I felt my face get hot and my heart began to thump so hard in my chest, I look up to the towering boy in front of me and see the curious look on his face as he stares down at me, the moment felt like forever it was almost like we were the only people in the world. But a loud cough came from no where and I soon felt like I was being gawked at by the whole soccer team, my face soon went back into flames and I quickly spun around running back to my parked bike and stuff I climbed on my bike not looking back, even though the big commotion, I started fell back into place I could still feel the ice chill of Histugaya stare fall upon me as I feld from his penetrating stare


End file.
